coppercabfandomcom-20200214-history
RAYWILLIAMJOHNSON FANS HEAR ME OUT
"RAYWILLIAMJOHNSON FANS HEAR ME OUT" is the 34th episode of CopperCab. Synopsis I COULD SUE RAYWILLIAMJOHNSON AND HIS FANS FOR HARRASSMENT AND CYBER TERRORISM AND ALSO DEFAMATION OF CHARACTER.. HE HAS CAUSED ME SO MUCH PAIN. BUT LISTEN.. THIS IS NOT A HATE MESSAGE. I LOVE RAYWILLIAMJOHNSON "AS A HUMAN BEING" BECAUSE I THINK ALL HUMAN BEINGS DESERVE RESPECT AND WE ARE ALL EQUAL.. BUT I AM CALLING RAY OUT TO APOLOGIZE TO ME.. HE HAS CAUSED ME SO MUCH BULLYING AND IT'S STILL GOING ON TODAY AFTER 2 YEARS... HE STILL WON'T LET GO. HE STILL SENDS HIS FANS AFTER ME AND IF THIS KEEPS GOING ON I AM GOING TO CONTACT SOME PEOPLE EVEN OLDER THEN I AM TO HELP ME HANDLE THIS MAYBE EVEN LEGALLY. I AM NOT HAPPY WITH WHATS GOING ON.. ALL THESE GAY PEOPLE GETTING PICKED ON BY HIM AND HIS FANS AND THAT MY FRIENDS IS HATE SPEECH....... IT'S WRONG. AND IT SHOULD STOP. I WANT AN APOLOGY FROM RAYWILLIAMJOHNSON AND ALL OF HIS FANS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO GET PICKED ON AND HIS "RAYWILLIAMJOHNSON FANS" NEED TO WAKE UP AND REALIZE YOU ARE GETTING TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF.. WHEN WILL YOU FUCKING REALIZE THIS??? YOU'R ALL BEING TURNED INTO HATERS BY THIS MAN.. IT'S WRONG. IT ISN'T RIGHT! IT IS NOT GOOD AND I'M SICK OF GETTING PICKED ON BY EVERYONE. BULLYING IS NOT OKAY. NEW VIDEOS EVERY WEEK NOW... SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO STICK TO A SCHEDULE. I'M NOT GOING TO PROCRASTINATE ANY LONGER, I AM SO STRESSED OUT RIGHT NOW. RAY sells his shirts and his merchandise with some "random bimbo" wearing an =3 hat and shit...like honestly that in itself is COMPLETELY SEXIST. He takes ADVANTAGE of his subscribers... he's forcing his subscribers to go to HIS WEBSITE where he sells all his merchandise and shit ... they have to go to HIS website to view OTHER PEOPLES vidoes (You know.. the videos that he STEALS AND puts in HIS videos.....ripping people off and making money.. you know those ones.) Anyway he also is a cyber﻿ bully and is a complete jerk to me. He needs to stop!!! Like really though WHY DO PEOPLE HAVE TO GO TO YOUR SHITTY WEBSITE TO VIEW THE REAL VIDEOS THAT YOU FEATURE IN YOUR BORING OVER DONE VIDEOS.... IT'S FUCKING STUPID.. YOU USED TO LINK PEOPLE DIRECTLY TO THE VIDEOS NOW IT'S ALL ABOUT SQUEEZING OUT THAT EXTRA FUCKING DOLLAR. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A NO GOOD THIEF AND A SELLOUT FULL ON DOUCHE BAG. NO HATE THOUGH, IT'S THE TRUTH. FREEDOM OF SPEECH WILL NEVER DIE! GINGER PRIDE WORLD WIDE 2012 Freedom of speech is the freedom to speak without censorship and/or limitation. The synonymous term freedom of expression is sometimes used to indicate not only freedom of verbal speech but any act of seeking, receiving and imparting information or ideas, regardless of the medium used. The right to freedom of speech is recognized as a human right under Article 19 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights and recognized in international human rights law in the International Covenant on Civil and Political Rights (ICCPR). The ICCPR recognizes the right to freedom of speech as "the right to hold opinions without interference. Everyone shall have the right to freedom of expression". Furthermore freedom of speech is recognized in European, inter-American and African regional human rights law. Reception "RAYWILLIAMJOHNSON FANS HEAR ME OUT" has received a landslide of positive likes and was very well received by viewers and the YouTube community. Category:Videos Category:CopperCab Videos